FastECO Wiki
'Welcome to FastECO Wiki' Discover everything you need to know about Fast ECO. The wiki for FastECO that anyone can edit. Here we are creating the largest and most informative guide to all Fast ECO games and services. Most popular gaming platform on EOS mainchain. Fast ECO combines gaming and blockchain technology. Discover more https://www.fastwin.io What is FastECO FastECO is a blockchain + finance online game platform built on EOS.io blockchain technology. With the recent boom in EOS gambling dapps, due to high dividend payouts and early mining rewards, it seems like a new EOS gambling dapp is coming out everyday. This makes it very hard for new dapps to stand out from the crowd. But one that seems to be on the rise, and with very good reason, is Fast ECO (previously known as Fastwin), with their Dice based game, FAST HERO! Fast ECO saw a gap in the EOS gambling dapp market and introduced FAST HERO, gamifying the original, mostly boring, dice game and in the process becoming one of the first dapps to bring gaming to EOS blockchain. Fast ECO is set to release more games in 2019 including FAST ZOMO, SPACE CRASH and many more. With their introduction of FPAY (mobile bank and wallet) to on board the everyday gamer (who is not yet familiar with the world of EOS and blockchain) they seem set to change the world of gaming (a world where you can earn while you play). It seems HERO will become the flagship game for Fast ECO as they have announced many upgrades that will introduce weapons, potions, a map to explore and more. HERO will become a role play game with a vast world to discover. The possibilities seem limitless. That combined with receiving dividends (from profit sharing), when staking FAST tokens and the introduction of treasure chests and tokens that can be discovered/earned throughout each of Fast ECO games, having real world value, brings real excitement to the world of gaming. You can buy FAST tokens on exchanges (such as newdex.io) or earn FAST tokens in game and stake them to receive dividends (a share of the platforms income). The dividends are a way to share income with those who hold and stake the platforms token, rewarding the holder. FAST tokens are the primary/fundamental token of Fast ECO. These FAST tokens can be purchased, sold, earned, staked, spent and traded but over time the holders of the FAST token will not only see the use case for the token increase but also see dividends increase as Fast ECO develop and expand not only their library of games but also their financial services. A share of the income from each product Fast ECO releases will be distributed to FAST token holders. Only the holders of staked FAST tokens will receive dividends. Not all games and services are available yet but Fast ECO have a lot planned. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse